


Croodle

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brief mention of JeanMarco, Cuddling in the woods in the freezing cold and snow, Horseback Riding, M/M, Such is the way of Eren Jaeger, Using injured horses as an excuse to cuddle while riding double, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Croodle: (N.) To cuddle or nestle together, as from fear or cold.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yet another thick cloud of vapor dispersing over his face, Levi felt a shudder wrack through his body, and Eren tightened his arms, moving to wrap his cloak around them tighter. Levi inhaled shakily and smiled, squeezing the horse with his thighs and resting back against Eren’s chest."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croodle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by it being ten hells of cold today.

By the time the column reached the line of trees branching out of the forest-the area which had proved time and time again to be strategically appropriate for Titan-slaying-Levi’s breath was coming in short, sharp pants, his exhalations summoning light clouds of mist in front of his face. 

For once, they were moving rather slowly as a group, as was common in winter weather as the Titans were less than active in the cold. It had always struck Levi as peculiar that the meandering beasts were bothered by the temperature due to their body heat and constantly emitted steam, but he assumed it was simply another aspect of the Titans they just didn’t understand.

The column of Survey Corps members only consisted of the 104th cadets and Levi’s squad, the group struggling through the snow on horseback. The Corporal twisted in his saddle to gaze over his shoulder and crack his back, trembling slightly within the folds of his evergreen cloak. 

He despised winter, because it was harder to move through four foot deep snowbanks and it was easier to be tracked in four foot deep snowbanks. Also, it was cold. Levi abhorred the cold. Luckily for him, though, a certain young man named Eren Jaeger was currently riding double with him, as his own horse had sunk too far into the snow and pulled a tendon in her leg.

Eren was pressed up against Levi’s back, arms encircling his waist in a manner that could be seen as comforting and warming at the same time. However, Levi knew it was only because the brat and himself had been seeing each other for a few weeks. Shaking his head slightly, he settled back into the saddle and adjusted his feet in the stirrups. 

The young man’s breath was hot against his neck, the snowfall glistening over his shoulders and dark hair as if highlighting his angelic proportions. Levi huffed gently and spurred the horse to move a little faster, the gelding picking his hooves up much higher than normal and therefore transforming his gait into an awkward, unstable wobbling motion with each step.

Yet another thick cloud of vapor dispersing over his face, Levi felt a shudder wrack through his body, and Eren tightened his arms, moving to wrap his cloak around them tighter. Levi inhaled shakily and smiled, squeezing the horse with his thighs and resting back against Eren’s chest.

Eren smiled into the soft hollow just behind Levi’s ear, and he simply held Levi to him for the rest of the journey to the sparse coverage provided by trees. When they made it under the thinly vegetated pines, Eren kissed the back of his neck and slid off of the horse, smiling at him gently and looking around.

Levi watched his retreating form as he moved back through the column and snow to help Mikasa and Armin dismount and set up their camp for the evening. The raven-haired man caught Eren’s gaze and gave a tiny nod, heading off to gather firewood from the fallen boughs littering the snowbanks. 

By the time he returned with the kindling, trudging through the snow and exhausted from doing so, the others had a fire going, and he added the wood to the supply pile at the camp’s edge. Levi settled on the empty log space beside his younger charge and ran his hand through the boy’s hair, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Faintly, he saw Kirstein and Bodt doing the same across the camp, and he nestled a little closer. Eren’s arm slid around his waist, under his cloak, and Levi smiled a tiny bit, closing his eyes. There was nothing more he enjoyed than having Eren with him.


End file.
